Blood Blade
Biographical Information Name: UNKNOWN Code Name: '''Blood Blade '''Age: '''Early Thirties '''Sex: Male Nationality: Asian Physical Description Height: 6'0" Weight: : - Overall Bio mass is around 190 pounds : - Weight of body is more variable Eye Color: UNDEFINED Hair Color/Style: UNDEFINED Other: ''' - What are basically pressure relief valves surgically implanted in his jugular (neck) and radial (wrist) arteries '''Better Description: UNDEFINED AT THIS TIME Combat Outfit: '''Possibly covered in a shifting armor of iron hard blood '''Casual Outfit: Normal clothes Equipment: Possibly weapons and armor made of blood Abilities and Weaknesses Source of Extra-Normal Abilities: '''Mutation '''Extra-normal abilities: Technical Term: Hemomancery and Hemomorphic abilities Laymen's terms: He can control blood and make things out of it Manifestations/Uses of Extra-Normal Abilities: : Primary: Pulling blood out of his own body to form a weapon (typically a sword) with which to fight his foes. : Secondary: Sealing wounds that result in internal and external bleeding also instantly, does not HEAL them, just stops his blood from going where he does not want it to go though he can cause all his platelets to converge on a puncture in his skin or inside his body to accelerate his nature scarring process but he can not heal wounds in the same manner or at the same speed as Wolverine can. : Tertiary: Slowing down organic foes to make them easier to hit by controlling the blood in their veins. Arguably could be used to completely immobilize someone's blood supply but that would be a complete violation of his code of honor and ethics. Derived abilities: '''(A normal human is CAPABLE of developing these traits but they are commonly NOT FOUND in people) : - Abnormally high hemoglobin count in his blood far in excess of the levels found in the blood of people who live at high altitudes or have undergone blood doping. : - Muscular and neurological body systems 'trained' to operate 'normally' ty on lower than normal blood oxygen levels for short periods of time (five minutes or so) : - Both a universal blood donor and recipent '''Weaknesses: - Best control is over his own blood - Once he hardens some blood if he loses contact with the hardened blood object (such as letting go of a sword) it will almost instantly turn back into normal blood and he will be unable to re-harden it or draw it into his own circulatory system. Which has distinct medical dangerous due to lack of oxygen to his brain for prolonged periods of time. - His weapons are not indestructible and only really as sturdy as pig iron, though the edges of his blades can be almost constantly resharpened and straightened simply through sheer force of will and mental control over the blood. - Can only really fight at full capacity (two swords and a shifting plate of hardened blood as armor) for about five minutes before he starts to show signs of neurological oygen deprivation. : - As a result only goes into full combat mode when it really calls for it. Typically tries to do everything with a dagger and is really called fo a single thin sword. ''Normal human' Abilities: ' - Self taught at the use of multiple different kinds of weapons : - a foucs on bladed weapons :: - further focused on use of a katana : - able to weild a weapon in each hand with moderate effectiveness - Proffesionaly educated in the field of plebotomy Psychological Description 'Personality: ' 'Interests: ' 'Hobbies: ' 'History: '